Shiri'ani
Shiri'ani war eine weibliche vom Planeten Ryloth stammende Twi'lek, die als Kind von Sklavenhaltern gefangen genommen und nach Tatooine gebracht wurde. Dort wurde sie von Bib Fortuna gekauft und an Jabba Desilijic Tiure verschenkt. Nach dessen Tod im Jahre 4 NSY konnte sie fliehen und schloss sich der Whipiden-Lady Valarian an, für die sie als Verwalterin tätig war. Sie lebte in der Stadt Mos Entha, wo sie die begehrteste Frau und für ihr durchtriebenes Genie bekannt war. Biografie In der Sklaverei miniatur|links|180px|[[Bib Fortuna sollte Shiri'ani auch weiterhin verfolgen.]] Shiri'ani wurde auf Ryloth geboren, dem Heimatplaneten der Twi'leks. Allerdings wurde sie von Sklavenhaltern von ihrer Heimat fortgerissen und nach Tatooine gebracht. Dort wurde sie an den Twi'lek Bib Fortuna verkauft, der sie an den Hutt-Gangster Jabba Desilijic Tiure verschenkte. Bib Fortuna war dessen Majordomus. Entsprechend positiv überrascht war Shiri'ani, als ihr Herr vier Jahre nach der Schlacht von Yavin von der Prinzessin Leia Organa Solo getötet und ihr Käufer Fortuna vermisst wurde. Entschlossen zog sie bettelnd durch die Straßen von Mos Eisley, in der Hoffnung, genügend Credits für eine Passage zurück nach Ryloth zu erhalten. Letztlich wurde sie dort eines Tages von Lady Valarian entdeckt. Valarian war Jabbas größte Feindin gewesen und hoffte nun, durch Shiri'ani etwas über die Schatzgewölbe in Jabbas Palast zu erfahren. Eine neue Vertraute Wenngleich Shiri'ani nichts über die Schatzgewölbe wusste, beeindruckte sie die Whipidin Valarian mit ihrer Intelligenz und ihrem Antrieb, weshalb sie ihr einen Job als Tänzerin im Lucky Despot in Mos Entha anbot. Im Gegensatz zu den Tagen, an denen sie in Jabbas Dienste stand, bekam sie hier allerdings Lohn, Trinkgeld, eine Unterkunft und das Versprechen, nicht exekutiert zu werden, falls sie die Gäste einmal nicht zufriedenstellen sollte. Shiri'ani stellte schnell ihren Grips und ihre Fertigkeiten unter Beweis und wurde innerhalb eines Jahres von einer Tänzerin zur Barkeeperin und Assistent-Managerin. Valarian plante, sie zu lehren, wie sie Schmuggler und Banditen leichter um ihre Finger wickelt und ihr Vertrauen gewinnt, um schneller an Reichtum zu kommen, indem sie die Jobs der Schmuggler entweder zufriedenstellend ausführt oder ihnen in den Rücken fällt und sie bestiehlt. Aber als sie das Erwachsenenalter erreicht hatte, wusste bereits jeder, dass Valarian sie darauf vorbereitete, ihre Erbin zu werden. Unter Valarians Führung bestand Shiri'ani darauf, sich auf die gleiche Stufe wie ihre Mentorin zu begeben, indem sie ihren eigenen Club eröffnete. Sie werkelte einige Zeit an einem alten Frachter herum, ließ ihn neu einrichten und eröffnete aus ihm letztendlich das Lokal Lucky Star. Dies alles war ihr nur durch die finanzielle und tatkräftige Unterstützung durch Lady Valarian möglich. So kamen täglich Hunderte von heruntergekommenen Schmugglern, Banditen und Gaunern in ihr Lokal, die entweder um ihre Gunst oder um Arbeit flehten. Da Shiri'ani bei beidem sehr kritisch war, hatte sie von Valarian gelernt, falsche Versprechungen und versteckte Anspielungen zu machen, damit die Leute jeden Abend wiederkamen. Wenn sie schon nicht die Liebe zu Valarian oder einen Job fanden, so tranken sie wenigstens ihre Drinks, was Shiri'ani eine Menge einbrachte. Im Dienst für den Feind Wenn sie eine Person interessierte, dann war dies der mysteriöse Twi'lek namens Firith Olan. Olan beeindruckte sie mit seinem Geist, seinem Charisma, seiner List – und mit der Tatsache, dass er wusste, wo sich Bib Fortuna aufhielt. Erneut überkamen sie Rachegedanken für ihre Versklavung. Olan versprach ihr, sie zu Fortuna zu führen, wenn sie ihn im Gegenzug bei einigen seiner eigenen Plänen unterstützen würde. Geblendet von ihrem eigenen Durst nach Rache ließ sie unbewusst zu, dass Olan sie immer wieder gegen Lady Valarian aufbrachte, bis sie ihr eines Tages den Rücken kehrte und Olan als ihren Mentor annahm. Was sie hingegen nicht wusste, war, dass Fortuna sein Gehirn von den B'omarr-Mönchen hatte herausnehmen und in Olans Körper einpflanzen lassen. So arbeitete Shiri'ani nun mit ihrem ärgsten und größten Feind zusammen, ohne dies zu bemerken. Eigenschaften Aussehen, Kleidung und Ausrüstung Shiri'ani war mit einem Blaster bewaffnet und konnte auch mit diesem umgehen. Ihren rechten Lekku trug sie häufig über die linke Schulter gelegt; außerdem trug sie gerne einen Kopfschmuck. Persönlichkeit Shiri'ani war eine sehr intelligente Twi'lek. Sie ließ sich nicht leicht um den Finger wickeln und sammelte im Laufe der Jahre viele Erfahrungen. Sie ließ sich nur selten beeindrucken. Doch ein Teil ihrer Persönlichkeit sollte ihr letztlich zum Verhängnis werden: ihre Rachegedanken an Bib Fortuna, ihren Sklavenhalter. Diese Rachegedanken blendeten sie letztlich so, dass sie nicht erkannte, dass ihr neuer Mentor Firith Olan tatsächlich Bib Fortuna war, der sein Gehirn von den B'omarr-Mönchen hatte herausnehmen und in Olans Körper einpflanzen lassen. So arbeitete Shiri'ani nun mit ihrem ärgsten und größten Feind zusammen, ohne dies zu bemerken. Fähigkeiten Shiri'ani war eine sehr begabte Twi'lek. Von Valarian lernte sie unter anderem, Schmuggler um den Finger zu wickeln, Ereignisse vorherzusehen, zu betrügen, hie und da passende Andeutungen und Versprechungen zu machen und ihr Geschick im Diebstahl zu verbessern. Allerdings hatte sie noch viele weitere Talente. Sie konnte gut und glaubwürdig bluffen und hatte diplomatische Kenntnisse. Shiri'ani konnte sich Dinge sehr gut merken, und sie hatte ein immenses Wissen über die Planeten Tatooine und Ryloth angehäuft. Des Weiteren war sie eine gute Tänzerin, weshalb sie sogar im Dienste Jabbas stand, konnte gut verwalten, weshalb sie ein eigenes Lokal eröffnete, und konnte das Publikum unterhalten. Weiterhin beherrschte sie vier Sprachen: Basic konnte sie lesen, schreiben und sprechen, Huttisch, Twi'leki und Lekku konnte sie sprechen. Hinter den Kulissen * Shiri'ani hat bisher keinen Comic- oder Romanauftritt im ''Star-Wars''-Universum zu verzeichnen. Sie wurde im im Mai 2001 veröffentlichten Quellenbuch Secrets of Tatooine des Autors J.D. Wiker eingeführt und nicht weiter prominentisiert. * Obwohl Shiri'ani in Secrets of Tatooine eingeführt wurde und ausführlich beschrieben wird, findet sie keine Nennung in der dazugehörigen Kampagne Between Sand and the Sky. Quellen *''Secrets of Tatooine'' Einzelnachweise en:Shiri'ani Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Twi'leks Kategorie:Verbrecher Kategorie:Tänzer Kategorie:Sklaven Kategorie:Jabbas Hofstaat Kategorie:Adjutanten Kategorie:Legends